


Is It Gay to Ask Your Friend out

by birdwhythis



Series: Tffemslashweek [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: Velocity and Nautica being cute





	Is It Gay to Ask Your Friend out

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr for tffemslashweek day 1. Finally now posting it on my ao3

Velocity was finishing up her last medical report when she caught a glimpse of Nautica standing in the entrance of the medbay. Nautica was rocking on her heels, spinning her wrench between her fingers. She noticed Velocity staring at her and waved. A cheery smile on her face. Velocity immediately smiled back, feeling her cheek flush. 

Velocity scrambled to finish the last sentence on her report. She stood up and knocked her chair down to the floor. “Oh slag,” She sighed, pressing her hand to her cheek. She leaned down to pick it up. 

Nautica walked to the desk, picking up the datapad. She turned around and walked over to First Aid, “Lotty finished this. Now can I drag her from the medbay.”  
   

First Aid took the datapad and held it against his chest. “Of course.”  
   

Nautica spun back around and walked back to Velocity, grabbing the young doctor’s arm. She pulled Velocity closer and closer toward the entrance.   
   

“You act like I’m as bad as Ratchet.” She shook her helm.   
   

“I’m trying to make sure you don’t end up being as bad as him,” Nautica corrected, looping her arm around Velocity as they walked down the corridors.   
   

Velocity snorted.   
   

Both of the girls reached Swerve’s bar. It had been a while since Velocity went with Nautica to the bar, they hung out a lot of course, but sometimes it was just at their habsuite or on another planet. It didn’t matter, Velocity just really liked having Nautica around. A lot.  
   

Velocity wasn’t expecting the entirely of Swerve’s to be covered in pink and red hearts and other decorations. There was a sign that said couple’s night.   
   

Her brows furrowed in panic and confusion. “I didn’t know about this.”  
   

“Don’t worry about it, I know,” Nautica said casually.  
   

“You knew?” Velocity spluttered, shocked. Her yellow optics widened as she tried to figure out what her Amica meant by that. “Is this date?”  
   

“Do you want it to be?” Nautica was grinning again, facing Velocity.  
   

Velocity blushed, knowing well that she did have a crush on Nautica. For months. Maybe years. But Nautica, she felt, just needed a friend. “Well yes.”  
   

Nautica tilted her head upward and pressed her lips against Velocity’s. “Then it is a date.”  
   

“I-I uh…” Velocity was practically buzzing with happiness and gayness. “Good.”  
   

“Good. I wanted to take this to the next step for a while now, but this seemed like the most obvious.”

“I wouldn’t say it was obvious but definitely subtle.”

Nautica laughed and looped her arm around Velocity’s once again as they stepped inside to enjoy couple’s night. 


End file.
